


Lunch dates

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute meet au, F/F, Library, Lunch Dates, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: Kara can't stop staring at Cat at the library, but when she hears her stomach grumble, Kara does what she is the best at: being nice. That's the story of how Kara started buying lunch for Cat and how they ended going on date without realizing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a little story I wrote instead of studying while at the library. I'm a bad bad girl. But I hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

The girl was staring, again. Cat had been coming to the campus library for three weeks now. Her exams were approaching and she couldn’t fail, not after everything she had went through to get where she was. She was very focused, snapping at everyone who dared to make too much noise. If someone was typing to strongly on their computer or if they were whispering too loudly. People called her a bitch, they were right. She wasn’t there to make friends, she wanted to succeed and do what she loved. 

Everyone was now avoiding her, they went to the other side of the library, putting as much distance as they could between her and them. Everyone except a girl. She always came alone, sitting not far from Cat, facing her. She opened her books silently and went to work without a word. She just smiled at her when she arrived. But the blonde never answered. Cat knew that the girl would take break every hour. She would just look at her working. Not that Cat noticed it, she was working and never paid attention to the beautiful girls around. But she could feel her eyes on her, she hated it, mostly because she had come to wait for these looks. 

It was eleven past ten and the girl was staring at her. Like always, Cat ignored her, focusing on her thesis. She had never broken her will and stared back, mostly because she was afraid of what she would see in the girl’s eyes. She thought that the girl looked at her because she found something in her, but maybe she was wrong, maybe the girl was just judging her, murdering her with her eyes like Cat did to everyone. She was tired of these looks, even though she didn’t care. So she didn’t look back.

But this time, Kara didn’t return to work. She continued staring and Cat wondered if the girl could hear her heart beat faster or the inner struggle she was facing. The words she was reading made no sense as her concentration was gone and she almost snapped at the girl for distracting her. But when she raised her head and locked eyes with the girl, her resolution was gone. Deep blue eyes, beautiful, shining with adoration. The girl blushed hard when she saw Cat looking back, but she didn’t turn her head or go back to her work. She smiled, waving silently to say hello. Cat couldn’t believe it, was that girl trying to… make contact with her? The older blonde didn’t smile but she nodded her head to say hi back. And she could see in the girl’s eyes that it was enough. She smiled wider and returned to her work. 

*****

An hour had passed and both girls were still working. Kara was hungry but she didn’t want to leave. She wanted to stay close to Cat. She knew who she was, who didn’t? She was ruling the library officiously for almost a month now and no one had questioned it. Kara loved working near her, it was calm and peaceful. She knew that no one would ever bother her here. And Cat had nodded at her, she had acknowledged her, how could she leave now?! But her stomach was making loud noises, complaining about the lack of food. She was almost afraid that Cat would hear her and glare at her. 

It was when she heard a particularly loud noise from her stomach that she decided to go and eat. She would come back later, Cat was here all day anyway. She stood and went to put her books back in place, looking carefully at the numbers so she wouldn’t mess everything up. She turned back so quickly that she didn’t see Cat standing right behind her. They collided hard, almost making Cat fall but Kara caught her by the hand before she actually hit the floor. 

They said nothing, Cat glaring at her and Kara looking deep in her eyes like it was the most beautiful thing in the world (and it was, if you listened to her). 

« May I have my hand back? »

Kara snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. 

« Of course, I’m… I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going and then you were just behind me and I… »

« You are rambling and I don’t have time for that. »

Kara nodded, blushing furiously. 

« Are you going to stand in the way all day… »

« Kara. Kara Danvers. »

The blonde shrugged. 

« Right, so? »

Kara stepped out of the way and she heard Cat huffed in contentment at being obeyed so easily. It would have been perfect if Cat’s stomach had not decided to make a loud noise when she passed Kara. She didn’t look back, hoping that the girl had not heard. But Kara had, and she was smiling widely because Cat Grant was human after all.

*****

When Kara returned an hour later, she had her stomach full and a big smile on her face as she approached Cat’s table. She was a little nervous because she knew that the woman could probably kill her with a look and she wanted to do something nice for her. She knew just how hard the girl had worked in the past few weeks, not that she was a stalker or something, she just worked just as much except that she took break to eat. Which wasn’t Cat’s case. 

She walked to the table, standing next to Cat awkwardly. She cleared her throat, smiling. 

« What? »

The girl raised her head, glasses on her nose, frowning when she noticed who was standing there. 

« Oh, Keira, is it? »

« Actually it’s… »

The woman raised an eyebrow. 

« Never mind. »

She held out the take out bag, still smiling but almost shyly now. 

« I know that you never take breaks to eat and I… heard your stomach complain earlier. I thought that I would bring the food to you if you don’t want to leave the library. »

Cat blinked a few times, not quite understanding why the girl would do that.

« What do you want? »

It was Kara’s turn to frown. She looked at the bag and then back at Cat.

« Nothing, I just wanted to be… nice. »

The older girl sized her up for a few seconds, huffing. 

« Well, that sounds like something you would do, indeed. »

The girl chuckled. 

« So, do you want it? »

Cat looked inside the bag tentatively, like it would hurt her to look at food. She saw a sandwich and a box of a restaurant she recognized as the Italian down the road, she loved to eat there, they had the best lasagnas in the world. She nodded, taking the bag and going to the cafeteria part of the library, letting Kara standing behind. The girl didn’t move so Cat rolled her eyes at her. 

« Are you coming or what? »

Kara smiled and Cat had to hold back her own smile when she saw it. 

They sat on a table, away from other people and Cat took out the box from the restaurant. She hesitated, looking at Kara, waiting for permission. 

« I didn’t know what you would like so I took a sandwich and lasagnas. I figured that you would like at least one… »

Cat opened the box and hummed at the smell. 

« You figured right, these are the best lasagnas in town, except for mine, of course. »

Kara chuckled. 

« Of course. »

Cat started to eat, enjoying her dish thoroughly. She had lost weight since she had started studying, she never took break to eat, and on the evening she often forgot to eat, lost in her books. Her doctor had already been worried because of it, it was the same thing every year. Kara didn’t need to know that. But she could at least thank her. She raised her head from her dish, looking at the girl who was smiling contently. She had taken the sandwich and was eating it. 

« Didn’t you just eat? »

The girl nodded, blushing. 

« I eat a lot, always hungry. »

Cat snorted. 

« So unfair. »

« Why? »

Cat took a bite, swallowing it before talking. 

« Do you even do sports? »

Kara huffed. 

« Not really, I just have a good metabolism. »

« That’s what I was saying. »

Kara smiled and continued eating. Cat didn’t. She stared at her like Kara had done during their study sessions. 

« What? »

« Thank you. »

It was sincere, and it was enough to make Kara grin. 

« You’re welcome. »

« How much do I owe you? »

Kara shook her head. 

« It’s my apology for almost knocking you over earlier. »

Cat had been shocked when Kara had hit her, she had not imagined that the girl would be so… toned. She had even taken the time to look at her arms, and god, Cat had needed ten minutes to actually focus back on her work. 

« It was an accident, you didn’t need to do that. »

Kara waved it off. 

« I would have done it anyway. I can’t let someone be hungry around me. »

She winked at her. 

« And the noise would have bothered me, I wouldn’t have been able to work. »

Cat knew that Kara was making fun of her for being so demanding about silence in the library, but she couldn’t be mad at her, not when she was smiling at her like that. 

« Brazen, it looks good on you. »

Kara blushed and they both resumed their eating in silence. 

*****

To that day, it became some sort of ritual. Kara went outside to eat and brought something for Cat, somehow always finding new dishes that contented the girl. The only thing that that had changed was that Kara didn’t even eat before, she just bought both of their lunch and they ate together. 

They talked a lot, about everything. Mostly about their studies because they were both majoring in journalism, not in the same year though. But they talked about their private lives too. Cat had even told Kara about her weight problem. Kara had listened very carefully, asking questions without being insistent. She never said that Cat was fine as she was and that she shouldn’t worry, she only asked her to be careful. 

***

« Would that be okay if I was looking after you on that? I know you don’t need me but I could just bring lunch to you every day and you wouldn’t have to worry about that. »

« You’re not my mother. »

Kara chuckled.

« I’m well aware, thank you. But I’m worried about you. »

Cat’s head snapped that. 

« Why? »

Kara shrugged, blushing. 

« Does it matter? »

Cat thought for a second, should she push the girl? 

« I guess not. I’m not used to people caring, that’s all. »

Kara nodded seriously. 

« So, would you let me do that for you? »

« You’ve been doing it for the past week, and I am pretty sure that you would do it even if I said no. »

Kara laughed at that because yes, she would. And that’s how she made sure Cat ate everyday.

***

Kara had shared that she had been adopted, and that she was living with her foster sister when they weren’t back home at Midvale. Cat couldn’t remember the last time she had shared so many things with someone, she realized that it felt good. She was less nervous and more focused on her work, even with their hour break for lunch. They still worked at separate tables, though not as far as they used to. 

When Kara arrived, she would wave at Cat and Cat would smile at her. During her small break, Kara would still stare at Cat, and Cat would stare back. Getting lost in each other’s eyes. 

The exams came quickly after that, Kara didn’t see Cat on a Monday morning and she knew why. She didn’t change her habits though, she even went to the Italian restaurant and took the lasagnas the girl loved so much. She then went to the exams room, waiting outside for Cat to be done. When she came out, the girl was still deep in thoughts, she was still in her exams. 

« Cat? »

The girl raised her head, smiling as soon as she saw Kara. 

« Hey, what are you doing here? »

She looked around them and smiled, they were alone. 

« I’m still making sure you eat your lunch. »

They both realized how domestic it sounded, but it didn’t matter. They sat in the park, Kara had even thought of a sheet to put on the ground. 

« Lasagnas? Oh my… I love you so much right now! »

They both stopped at that, blushing and looking at each other. After a few seconds, they burst in laughters, Cat letting the stress of her exam go. 

*****

Kara was at the library, alone. Cat’s exams were done and she was enjoying a more than deserved rest. She had text Kara good luck for her own studying, telling her that she would miss their lunches. Kara had smiled sadly, answering that she would miss them too. 

It was time for her lunch break, but Kara didn’t feel like eating alone. She just stayed at her seat, letting her stomach complain and focusing back on her work, trying not to think about how she missed Cat and how it wasn’t normal to miss a friend like that. She was opening her book when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see Cat, standing behind her with a take out bag in her hands. 

« Cat! »

She lowered her voice, remembering where she was, even though she was pretty sure that no one would complain with Cat with her. 

« What are you doing here? »

Cat winked. 

« Making sure you eat your lunch, you idiot. »

They both smiled at each other, Kara blushing slightly as she stood and took Cat’s hand to go eating.

*****

The results day was here. Cat was so nervous that she had asked Kara to accompany her. If she failed, her mother wouldn’t let her pursue her career, and she would have to wait a long time before she would be able to afford another year in college. They had checked Kara’s results, she had passed brilliantly, like expected. 

They were now waiting in front of Cat’s room, hand in hand, Kara squeezing it and caressing her wrist with her thumb lightly. 

« I have to go inside to see. Will you be here when I come back? »

Kara smiled, it was so rare to see Cat unsure of herself, fragile. 

« Of course. »

She kissed her forehead, and they didn’t really think anything about it because Kara just needed contact to show people affection and Cat was used to it by now, they were friends after all. 

Cat left, leaving Kara’s hand cold and empty. She waited a few minutes, not even nervous, she knew Cat had succeeded but she understood why the girl would worry. She was looking at the park when she heard someone running towards her, Cat Grant never ran. Kara turned around to see her run. Well, now she did. 

She heard her say (almost shouting at this point): « I passed! I am the major! » 

Kara didn’t have time to answer, she had Cat Grant spinning in her arms, laughing whole heartedly. Cat’s arms were around her neck as she held her around the waist. Before she even registered what was happening, Cat was kissing her and Kara was reciprocating with all of her heart. Soft lips discovering the other, smile against smile. They stopped spinning, now immobile and exposed, in front of all Cat’s classmates. Kissing deeply, forgetting everything else. 

Then they heard applause around them, they stopped kissing, looking to the circle around them. People were cheering, apparently they had waited it for a long time. They both blushed and laughed. Forehead against forehead, panting, the remaining of their laughs dying as they looked at each other in the eyes. Both of their stomachs grumbled then, breaking the moment. 

« Let’s go, it’s time for lunch. »

**Author's Note:**

> And voilà! So that's it, I hope it was good. I wrote it quickly, just fluffy fluff. 
> 
> My soulmate AU fiction is coming, working with my wonderful beta on it, it will be twelve chapters long, we're doing the faster we can!
> 
> Have a good day all, SCF :3


End file.
